universal_dragon_ballfandomcom-20200214-history
Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Jiren
Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Jiren is a Tournament of Power fight between a Saiyan prince Vegeta and the strongest mortal, Jiren. Prologue While the Grand Minister says Goku and Jiren's battle will be key to the tournament's outcome, Vegeta suddenly barges in and starts fighting Jiren himself, demanding that Jiren show him his power. Battle As Vegeta battles Jiren, he knows that he's never seen anyone with such tough, heavy ki before. Nevertheless, Vegeta vows that he will defeat Jiren and obtain the Super Dragon Balls. When Jiren knocks Vegeta away, Goku rushes in to fight him, though he is likewise overwhelmed by Jiren's rapid-fire punches. Vegeta seizes the next opportunity to take Goku's place fighting Jiren again, and this time he manages to successfully dodge Jiren's punches and close into land a punch of his own square on Jiren's chest. Everyone is amazed that Vegeta broke through Jiren's ki to land an attack. Piccolo realizes that Vegeta observed Jiren's attack pattern when he knocked Goku away (and so used that knowledge to dodge Jiren's attacks the next time around). Khai isn't too concerned though as it just makes things a little more interesting. Vegeta goes on to attack Jiren again and again, impressing the Omni-Kings. Shin think Vegeta may even have the upper hand, but Khai asks if he's blind. Watching Vegeta's movements, Whis wonders if he is trying to test out Autonomous Ultra Instinct against Jiren. Meanwhile, Vegeta can tell that Jiren was stronger and faster when he fought Goku. Jiren suddenly nails him with a Power Impact that sends him flying far off into the distance. Vegeta struggles against the blast and it explodes just as it reaches the edge of the arena, enveloping everything in a cloud of dust. Whis though is certain Vegeta isn't out of the game yet as Jiren's blast probably only served as his trigger. Sure enough, when the dust from Jiren's blast clears, Vegeta is still in the arena. Jiren assures Vegeta that there is no way for him to win and that his fighting style is arrogant, conceited, and impure. While Vegeta agrees that he is arrogant, he says this is simply his Saiyan pride. Charging his Final Flash, Vegeta says that he will leave Autonomous Ultra Instinct to "Kakarot" and defeat Jiren in his own way. The gods watching the fight are surprised that Vegeta ki is rising up even higher than before and that through Vegeta's own pride Jiren has awakened Vegeta's dormant power. Vegeta taunts Jiren into taking his Final Flash head-on, and he lands a direct hit. When the dust clears, Vegeta is thrilled to see Jiren flat on the ground, but Jiren suddenly appears right in front of him. Jiren compliments Vegeta on the force of his attack, then blasts him at point-blank range. As Vegeta goes down, Khai boasts that Jiren always surpasses his opponents, while the Omni-Kings are amazed to see that Vegeta's attack had no effect against Jiren. Aftermath In the aftermath of Jiren's overwhelming defeat of Vegeta, everyone is amazed at Jiren's power. While Vegeta struggles on the ground, Jiren tells the warrior to rest. In the bleachers, Belmod and Khai note what an honor it is for Jiren to acknowledge Vegeta as a "warrior"; he is praising Vegeta's bravery in facing him with everything he had. The Omni-Kings are impressed with Jiren too and amuse themselves imitating him. Struggling to his feet, Vegeta says he can tell Jiren still hasn't used his full power. Category:Battles